the_bonniepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrunt
Tyrunt, also known as Tyreese, Ty, and Tough A$$ is a brown Tyrunt and a stereotypical gangster, as well as a tritagonist in the TRAMB series. He is one of Mushroom's best friends and Xeney's arch nemesis. When he first appeared in the series, he had a deep voice and seemed innocent and nice. In his later appearences, however, Tyrunt has a more ghetto voice and talks faster, as well as constantly saying n#gga a lot. This was likely due to him being friend zoned by Trexy and later beat up by Xeney, causing him to try and be more ghetto and cool. He made a cameo in the upcoming Carl's Pokeball as the final member of Dave's Pokemon team. He shoots Bunnelby, killing him and causing Carl to use Water Splash, defeating him and his master Dave. Although he makes some antagonistic appearances, like in Carl's Pokeball, he is also Mushroom's friend and the main protagonist of Tyrunt's Crush, Black History Month, ''and serves as a minor protagonist in ''The Sleepover. He is voiced by Joshua CobraCraft. Personality Tyrunt is shown as ruthless, rude, agressive, and violent gangsta. He constantly calls his own friends "n#gga", knocks over Creepy's building block tower in The Sleepover ''(which he claimed to have come uninvited to), and shooting multiple people multiple times. He also destroyed public property in ''Black History Month. He is also wanted by the police. But besides all of this, Tyrunt can show some positive character traits as well. He is determined to have Trexy fall in love with him, he is kind to Mushroom and his friends (most of the time), he tried to defend them from "The Bear" and "Mr. Humpsalot" in The Sleepover, ''and he helped them order a pizza in the same episode. He is also friends with Sting (a future member of Kevin's Team) despite trying to shoot him in ''Black History Month. Relationships Mushroom Tyrunt and Mushroom are decent friends. Tyrunt enjoys playing Halo 5 and COD Black Ops 3 with Mushroom in his free time. They even claim to verse each other in Titan Fall. Mushroom warns Tyrunt not to try and hit on Trexy (although he does anyway) and Mushroom also said that he respects black people. All in all, they're pretty good friends. Bonnie Tyrunt and Bonnie are frenemies. Although they never come out and say that they are friends, Bonnie and Tyrunt never really have any "major" arguments. Although in The Sleepover, ''Tyrunt knocks over the tower Bonnie and Creepy built and repeatedly call them both n#ggas. In later episodes, though, Tyrunt respects Bonnie due to them both trying to be ghetto. They have a decent friendship. '''Trexy' Tyrunt is madly in love with Trexy, which started in Tyrunt's Crush ''and is a recurring gag in the series. Although Trexy doesn't return these same affections, Tyrunt will do anything to impress her, like rescuing her from Zomby at the bar. He would even go as far as committing suicide due to Trexy not loving him. Trexy finally started dating him in ''The Divorce. ''However, Trexy later reveals that is was just to make Tyrunt jealous. Tyrunt overhears this and shoots Trexy, which means he might stop having affections for her in future videos. This may also mean that Trexy might not appear in future episodes. '''Xeney' Tyrunt and Xeney are sworn enemies. Due to Tyrunt constantly hitting on Trexy, Xeney tends to beat up Tyrunt. Despite the threat of getting beat up, Tyrunt still stalks Trexy in The Divorce, ''only for her and Xeney to both beat him up. Trexy calls Tyrunt Xeney's friend, but the both of them would disagree. '''Trivia' * He is voiced by Joshua CobraCraft. * He is the only black person in the TRAMB series. * He is wanted by the police for trespassing, vandalism, attempted murder, harassment, and stalking Trexy. * He may or not be based off of Black Yoshi from the SML series. * He originally starred in an unpublished series called Tyrunt and Bunnelby's Adventure where he and Bunnelby were the main characters. Only three episodes were made: one were Bunnelby and Tyrunt have a Nerf War, one were they visit Jurrasic World and get chased by a T-Rex, and another were they meet Plauty (who is an alien). ** The series can be viewed on Josh CobraCraft's website. * It is revealed in ''Mushroom's War ''that he has a cousin named Fyrunt, who helps General Pea and the good cadets fight against Plauty. Category:Characters